1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for tracking location of mobile communication system subscribers, and in particular to a method for tracking location of synchronous and asynchronous mobile communication network subscribers by using a dual stack home location register and a dual stack mobile positioning center in a mobile communication network in which a synchronous mobile communication network and an asynchronous mobile communication network coexist.
2. Description of the Background Art
The wireless internet is a service for enabling moving users to transmit or receive internet information by wireless by combining the mobile communication and internet. The wireless internet has started from a short message service (SMS) and a browser mounted type such as WAP/ME, and developed into a middleware-based wireless internet service which allows the users to enjoy various multimedia services like a cable internet. The special characteristics of the wireless internet are to allow the users to receive more personalized services by using mobile communication terminals, and to provide intrinsic information based on mobility of the users. The most noticeable service of the wireless internet services provided by combining personalization and mobility of the mobile communication terminal users is a location-based service.
The location-based service implies application systems and services for precisely tracking and utilizing location of humans or objects on the basis of mobile communication terminals. The location-based service which is the integrated technology of mobile communication technology, internet technology, terminal technology, spatial information processing technology and various contents technology provides a variety of services, such as a traffic information service for tracking location of users, and searching and providing traffic information of the location, a vehicle emergency handling service for automatically tracking location of a vehicle having a trouble, and sending a traction car, an emergency handling service for notifying location of the nearest emergency room so that users injured due to accidents can be treated, a location-based payment service for discriminating a fee based on where users use mobile communication equipment, and a living information service for notifying location of the nearest and cheapest gas station, resting place and restaurant according to taste of users.
The standards of the location-based service have been defined, standardized and commonly used in the 2/2.5G synchronous mobile communication networks. However, the 3G asynchronous mobile communication network has been newly introduced, and the standards of the location-based service which can be interworked and compatible between the synchronous mobile communication network and the asynchronous mobile communication network have not been defined. Accordingly, the location-based service is not continuously provided in the network in which the synchronous and asynchronous mobile communication networks coexist.